rugratsall_grown_upfandomcom-20200213-history
The Old and the Restless
The Old and the Restless is a tenth episode from Season 1 of All Grown Up!. Characters Present *Tommy *Dil *Didi *Lou *Stu *Chuckie *Phil *Lil *Sean *Mr. Beaker *Kimi (mentioned) *Justin *Martin Costomiris (cameo) *Dr. Cartunian *Dr. Cartunian Sr. *Lulu (mentioned) Plot Grandpa Lou takes over Stu's job of chaperone for the class field trip to the Human Body museum, and starts to embarrass Tommy. Meanwhile, Dil is hospitalized for a throat infection. Trivia * In the scene where Tommy is telling his grandpa that he's embarrassing him, Grandpa Louis gets mad and says that because he's old and has a hearing aid. then he proceeds to pull up his underwear, but it sounded if he was wearing a diaper. * In the scene where Grandpa Lou looks at the giant heart, where Tommy and the other kids are trapped, you see that the door that leads inside the heart is open. But a few seconds later, when you see Tommy inside, you see the door is blocked. * In one scene, Phil's hair turns a dark reddish color. Then in the next scene it's back to normal. Quotes Chuckie: Now I know why it was called the spleen screeeeaaaammmm! Phil: (Receives the liver key chain) Cool. Now I have a liver inside and out. Love the key chain. Lil: Good. But you still need a key. Lil: We're catching up fast. Phil: Yeah, but it'd be nice if we could at least stop and smell the mucus. Chuckie: (About his key chain) I'm giving this one to Kimi, 'cause she's a good kid... ney. Get it? Kid-ney? (The others stare at him blankly) Okay, off to the thigh. Mr. Beaker: And that's what makes the appendix one of the most impressive, yet utterly useless organs. Grandpa Lou: And that's the story of the day they wrestled out my tonsils. Or was it my gall bladder? Well, it was something floating in a jar. Mr. Beaker: (To class) And now for something really breathtaking - the lungs. Phil: About the orgain key chains) I am definitely going to sport that key chain with pride. Lil: You don't have any keys. Phil: Do you know you're a very negative human being? Tommy: My Grandpa may do some embarrassing stuff sometimes, but he's still my Grandpa. So shut your pie hole! Grandpa Lou: If that heart's on the fritz, why is it beating? Didi: Dil! Your steamed spinach on a bed of chilled spinach is getting cold! And warm! Phil: Man, the Spleen Scream is one more fun thing we won't be doing today. Which also means we can say adios to our key chains. Lil: I know. Bringing Grandpa Lou wasn't exactly a great idea. What was Tommy thinking? Sean: I'm too young, cool, and popular to die. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes on DVD Category:Episodes on VHS Category:All Grown Up! Category:All Grown Up! Season 1 Category:Content Category:Episodes focusing on Tommy Category:Episodes focusing on Phil and Lil Category:Episodes focusing on Chuckie Category:Episodes focusing on Dil Category:Episodes where Kimi doesn't appear Category:Episodes where Angelica doesn't appear Category:Episodes where Susie doesn't appear